Soft Feather
|species = Human |gender = Female |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Black |spouse = Saint Monarch Tyrant Song (rumoured) |family = Spirit Butterfly (father) |friends = Chu Chunying |allies = Heavenly Emperor |master(s) = Spirit Butterfly |disciple(s) = None |occupation(s) = Extreme Sports Fan |affiliation(s) = Nine Provinces (1) Group |sect(s) = Spirit Butterfly Island |universe = All Heavens and Myriad Realms |planet = Earth |cultivation_base = Start of the Novel Third Stage Battle King End of the Novel Eighth Stage Ancient Saint(Official) Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign(Unofficial) |living_item = Unknown |gold_core = Markless Gold Core |dragon_seal = Spirit Butterfly }} Soft Feather is a lively, fun loving girl who loves x-sports or anything extreme. 365 Dao Names Inspired by Song Shuhang’s Seven Dao Names, Soft Feather decided to have 365 Dao Names, one for each day of a year. She asked her father, then-Spirit Venerable Spirit Butterfly to provide her a new Dao Name every day, much to his chagrin. *Transforming Tribulation *Fairy Maiden Moon in Jar *Soft ‘''Father Already Owes Me Two Dao Names''’ Feather *Spirit Butterfly Island’s Huge Pressure (灵蝶岛压力大; Líng Dié Dǎo Yālì Dà) was inspired and derived from Song Shuhang’s Net ID, Mountain of Books’ Huge Pressure (书山压力大; Shū Shān Yālì Dà). Appearance Soft Feather is beautiful tall and slender girl with long leg as her distinguished feature. Alignment Chaotic Good The Search for the Ghost Lantern Temple Soft Feather ‘accidentally’ found the notes her father has written about the Ghost Lantern Temple and the spirit ghost sealed within it. As a result, taking advantage of the fact that her father was at Mad Sabre Three Waves’ home torturing him, she secretly left for Jiangyin City alone, intending to capture the spirit ghost. Soft Feather would never have expected that her discovering her father’s notes, and the whole journey to Ghost Lantern Temple was something that her father had secretly planned out for her. For this journey, Spirit Venerable Spirit Butterfly even sent his disciple, Liu Jianyi to take care of his daughter, it could be said that he had put a lot of thought into this. In actuality, even if Mad Sabre Three Waves didn’t invite his own destruction, Spirit Venerable Spirit Butterfly would have found some other reason to temporarily leave Spirit Butterfly Island. Mad Sabre Three Waves could only blame himself for leaping into the line of fire, which saved Spirit Venerable Spirit Butterfly the time for finding an excuse. Nine Provinces (1) Group Death Seeker Army }}Although she isn’t officially considered as a member, Soft Feather has all the traits of an established death seeker. However, Soft Feather understood the risk of death seeking and properly prepared for its consequences. Expression Package Soft Feather is the developer of many expression packages unique to the Nine Provinces (1) Group. Even White was thinking of employing her to develop expression package of the chat members. Senior White’s Expression Package The first expression package released by Soft Feather, using White as the model. White’s pictures were taken with the help of Song Shuhang. This package caused a storm in the chat group when it was first released. Senior Song’s Expression Package An expression package with Song Shuhang as the model. Soft Feather’s Expression Package An expression package with herself as the model. Cultivation Soft Feather was widely known as a genius as she already a peak Third Stage Battle King before the age of 40. Third Stage Battle King Soft Feather was at this stage at the beginning of the novel. If she wishes to, Soft Feather’s strength was enough for her to kill every member of the Void Sword School’s five Third Stage and multiple Second Stage sans the Fourth Stage retired elder. Fourth Stage Inborn }}«''Butterfly Eagle Transformation» Soft Feather encountered the 1 in 10,000 Heart Demon Tribulation. She easily passed the tribulation by using the «Seven Kills Song». Fifth Stage Spirit Sovereign }} When she’s about to start transcending Fourth Promotes Fifth Heavenly Tribulation, Yellow Mountain rushed over to the Spirit Butterfly Island to be her protector, since her father currently was transcending Seventh to Eighth Heavenly Tribulation himself. Doudou was dragged into her tribulation due to the friendship mark he shared with #Tyrant Tyrant. When her own tribulation about to end, she was involved in Song Shuhang’s Black Dragon Tribulation and became the ''Thousand Years’ Ninth Saint, Ancient Saint Spirit Butterfly as the result. Soft Feather is the third cultivator with a Markless Gold Core. Way of Eternal Life Future Soft Feather has shown to use the Way of Time. Relationships Song Shuhang Soft Feather and Song Shuhang’s fate are intertwined from the start. Soft Feather can be said as the person responsible for Song Shuhang to join the Cultivation World. Both of them obtained their spirit ghost from the Ghost Lantern Temple and was stolen by a big shot respectively. Just like Song Shuhang, Soft Feather showed immunities to White’s charms and White Two’s soulcutting aura, although the extant of her immunities aren’t known yet. Both of them also personally mentored by a Seventh Stage Spirit Venerable and became an Eighth Stage Saint before their respective mentor. Chu Chunying Chu Chunying was Soft Feather’s friend from the Chu Aristocratic Family. When Soft Feather was little, she used to follow Venerable Spirit Butterfly to have fun around the world, and that was when she got to know her. Heavenly Emperor Heavenly Emperor possessed Soft Feather’s body for a short while. Afterwards, the Heavenly Emperor borrowed Soft Feather’s spirit ghost. Trivia Soft Feather uses 咱 (zán; we (including both the speaker and the person spoken to)) to refer to herself. Gallery Unknown.jpg Soft Feather.png Soft Feather.jpg Category:Character Category:Female Category:Earth Category:Nine Provinces (1) Group Category:Spirit Butterfly Island Category:Death Seeker Army